Final Dayz
by Tomoyo
Summary: The finals are coming up, so Sakura and the gang form a study group. Will they pass the finals? and what strange occurences might happen while they study?


1 Final Dayz  
  
By: Christin  
  
Japanese words:  
  
Okaa– san - mother  
  
Otoo- san – father  
  
Konnichiwa - hello  
  
Hai– yes  
  
otomo- dachi - friend  
  
Sayonara– good bye  
  
Sen– 1,000  
  
  
  
It was a cold, crisp Friday night as Sakura Avalon gazed out of her bedroom window. She pulled a lock of her brown hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. You could tell that she was thinking about something. Someone. That person was very dear to Sakura and had left her around a month ago. She was destined to find that person again and would do anything to find them. And someday she would…  
  
That weekend Sakura went to the mall. She met up with Nikki and Chelsea there. All three friends went to Clair's and to Clothes Unlimited. Nikki got a blue and white three quarter sleeve top and some new tennis shoes. Chelsea got a yellow short sleeve shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves and some yellow hair scrunchies for her braided pigtails. Sakura some things for her hair since she just brought a $20. For lunch, they ate at Mania Grill. All of them bought a hamburger and a Pepsi. They gossiped about things that have been going on while eating their burger. After lunch, the girls went to the Pet Store to look at the pets there. Soon it was getting late so they all went home.  
  
Sunday, it rained so Sakura stayed inside. She helped do laundry, dishes, and vacuumed the house. By the afternoon, she had some free time so she studied for Finals. For dinner, her father Aiden cooked, and they had tacos! After dinner, Sakura was assigned more chores. By the time she finished her chores, it was time to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, Kero was hovering over Sakura waiting for her to wake up and as soon as she did he said, "Howdy! Howdy! Howdy!" although no one knew why he was in such a good mood. Sakura got out of bed and headed over to her closet to put her school uniform on. "So, why are you so happy today, Kero?" she asked. "Well it so happens that while you are at school today, there will be no one around the house so I will be able to eat pudding, ice cream, and play video games all day!" Sakura stared at him. "What makes you think that you can do that?" Kero replied, "Me." Sakura looked at her clock, " I have to run or I will be late for school. Don't eat everything…" her voice trailed off. "Everything…eh...hmmm…" Kero said quietly.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Have you been studying for Finals?" Sakura asked her. "Yep and in the meantime I bought some new video camera equipment for the next Clow Card transformation. See, a new digitalized light meter...it has graphics that turn out better…" Tomoyo started. Sakura has a drop on the side of her head. "You really brought all of this to school?" Tomoyo nodded, "Only the best for my Sakura," she said as her eyes twinkled. "Class, Li is back from Hong Kong. Li come on in," Mr. Terada said. Li walked in and sat in his normal seat. "I hope you all have been studying for your Finals. As you know, they start Monday," Mr. Terada continued. "Finals!?" Li said surprised," Darn it! Why did I choose now to come back?"  
  
During lunch that day, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Li, Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, and Zachary sat together at an "eight" table outside. " Since Finals are coming up, how about we form a study group?" Sakura suggested before taking a bite into her peanut butter sandwich. Everyone agreed. "What time should we plan on meeting?" Chelsea asked. " Is 7:00 to 9:00p.m. everyday this week starting on Wednesday fine with everybody?" Chelsea said. "Fine with me," Eriol agreed. "Yeah, whatever" Li said. "So it's set! You guys can meet me at my house, ok," Tomoyo said. Everyone agreed.  
  
Wednesday came and everyone got dropped off at Tomoyo's gate. "Who is it?" the person on the intercom asked. "It's the study group for Tomoyo Daidouji," Sakura told her. "Come on in. She has been expecting you." And with that, the gates opened and the group walked what seemed to be at least ½ a mile up to Tomoyo's house. But of course it wasn't that long. Tomoyo greeted them at the door and showed them up to her enormous room. "Wow! I haven't ever seen a room this big!" Chelsea exclaimed! Tomoyo giggled. "Would you like to take a seat?" the maid asked them all, " What would you all like to drink?"  
  
"Tea," Tomoyo told her. "I'll be right back up with them, Miss. Daidouji." The maid left. "Miss. Daidouji?" Sakura said. "Yes," Tomoyo replied. "Should we get started?" she asked as she walked back to the couch in the middle of the room where everyone was seated.  
  
They started getting their stuff out to study. "What subject should we study for first?" Tomoyo asked. "What about Math. Math should be easy and then we would get it out of the way," Eriol suggested. Everybody agreed. "Ok, everyone get out a piece of paper and a pencil. I will ask the questions and you can write the answers down," Tomoyo said, "What is the perimeter of this rectangle?" She waited about five minutes until everyone was done. "Next question, what is the square root of 7?" Another five minutes passed. "If x = 5, what is y in this equation- 15x + 11 y = 108?" Tomoyo continued. Soon the tea was brought up to the room. "Oh Tomoyo, you wanted show me something?" Sakura asked her. "Yeah, come with me," Tomoyo said. "Can I come, too?" Eriol asked. "Of course!" Tomoyo said. "Then I am coming, also," Li said. So the four of them left the room leaving the others puzzled about what was going on.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Sakura could feel a strange, unwelcoming presence. Li felt it, too. The floor started to rumble. Sakura asked Li if he felt that and he did. They walked a little farther then the floor collapsed under them. Sakura almost fell down to the floor beneath them, but she managed to hold on. Li tried to pull her up, but started slipping and almost fell down as well. Sakura was about to fall, but then she thought that she could use the Jump Card to jump back up, but when she called upon it, nothing happened. She tried again, still no response to the card. Her hand started to slip from Li's hand. Then it did slip from his hand and she fell down to the floor below. "AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Li jumped after her and landed safely on the floor below. He used Element Wind, which brought Sakura to safety. "Oh Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo said loudly to her. "Yea, I'm ok."  
  
Soon Sakura and Li were back upstairs and Tomoyo told them that maybe they should take a look at it another time. "What are we going to do about this, though?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. "We could put a rug over it for now," she replied. As soon as Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li got back to Tomoyo's room, everyone else had finished studying for the Math final. "What happened to you, Sakura?" Rita exclaimed. "Oh it was nothing," she replied. Soon it was 9:00p.m. " You know, if kids aren't home in bed by 10:00p.m. the boogie-man will get you!" Zachary told them. Chelsea put her head in her hands. "There he goes again." Sakura looked terrified, "Really?" Zachary nodded. "You are joking, right?" she asked. Then Eriol chimed in, "No we are very serious. There is nothing funny about meeting a boogie- man." Sakura started to tremble. "Stop it, you guys. You are scaring her." Chelsea told them. "We are just telling her the truth!" Eriol replied. "Don't listen to them and all their lies, Sakura." Nikki told her.  
  
By 9:10, everyone had left Tomoyo's house. When Sakura got home, her brother was home. "Where is dad?" she asked. "Dad is going to work late tonight," Tori replied. Sakura cooked a quick dinner, which consisted of Easy Mac and a glass of water. " I haven't eaten all night. Thanks for the food, squirt." And with that, Tori took her bowl of Easy Mac and ate it. "Hey! That was mine!" Sakura yelled. "That's what happens when you leave your food sitting around," he remarked. Sakura glared at him then started making another bowl. She glanced at the clock when she finished eating. It read 9:51p.m. She didn't want to meet the boogie- man, so she hurried upstairs and got into bed. "Why did you come rushing in here so quickly?" Kero asked. "The boogie- man will get me," she said. "Whoa! Wait a minute. The boogie- man? There is no such thing as the boogie- man. Who told you that anyways?" Kero asked. "Zachary did," she told him. "Zachary, well he was probably joking around since you are so gullible at times." Sakura seemed confused. "Gullible? Me? Yeah right," she exclaimed.  
  
The next day at school, they prepared for finals in class. First they reviewed Japanese. They reviewed these following words: Okaa- San, Otoo – San, Konnichiwa, otomo- dachi, hai, Sayonara, and many other words. After they finished Japanese, they started grammar. The students needed to know what a noun, pronoun, adjective, adverb, punctuation, spelling, and indenting paragraphs. To review for that, everyone got a worksheet with 35 corrections that needed to be made. Soon it was 11:30a.m. "Class, after lunch, we will come back and check these to see which things you need to study."  
  
At lunch, Tomoyo and Sakura's study group sat together again. "We got a lot done last night. What subject or subjects should we study tonight?" Rita asked. "We could study for music, gym and review the grammar worksheet that we are doing in class." Nikki said, "because we don't really have to study for gym, just know how to do the box jump, run the mile, and the bars, but I still don't know why they make bookworms like us take gym." Everyone agrees. Li is staring out of a window that goes from the floor to the ceiling out at the flowers and sky. "Hey, Li, what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked scaring him half to death. "Oh…um…hi…I …didn't realize that you…were…be-…behind me." Li stuttered. "So what's up?" she asked. "Nothing…" he replied. "Ok then…" Sakura said to him as she walked away and took her seat at the other side of the table.  
  
After lunch, the class checked their grammar paragraph, just as Mr. Terada had said. Sakura got 4 wrong, Li got 8 wrong, Eriol got 1 wrong, and Tomoyo got them all correct, as usual. You could tell that some of them need some practice. "Looks like you need to study, Li," Tomoyo said. Li groaned. When the class finished looking at their scores and trying to figure out why they got those answers wrong, they went on to the next subject to study- Reading. The class read three, short, two page stories to themselves and then they had to answer questions about each story on another worksheet. Soon it was 3:00, and also time to go home. "Continue to study tonight," Mr. Terada said as he dismissed the class. "See you tonight, Tomoyo," Sakura told her. "K," Tomoyo replied. Sakura put her roller blades and headed home.  
  
When Sakura got home, she ran upstairs to start studying before her study group because she needed to review math a little more. She wasn't looking where she threw her book bag, and it ended up landing on Kero! "Sa…ku…ra! He…lp…me…" Kero said. "Oh! Kero! I'm sorry," Sakura exclaimed. "Why weren't you watching where you throw your things? You could have squashed me!" Sakura looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry," she said again. "I guess I can forgive you," he said then paused, "if you get me some pudding." Sakura fell to the ground. "Ok, I guess you deserve it," she finally said as she headed on downstairs. Kero flew up to Sakura's desk where her Math papers were all scattered about. "Oh, not Math! I hate Math," he said to himself. Awhile later, Sakura returned with the pudding. "Took you long enough," he said and then started digging in. "I see that you have to study for Math. I always hated the Math that Clow Reed tried to teach me. It was all very confusing." Kero said. " I never liked it, either," Sakura replied. "Ok, this is a 137 degree angle," she started. Soon the alarm clock rang, "R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G!" Sakura turned around and saw that it was 6:00p.m. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was," she said.  
  
Sakura ate a TV. Dinner and then headed off to Tomoyo's house again with her supplies. Soon everyone was there. "Let's study gym first, and I will test you all this time," Sakura said. "What is the average time to run the mile?" Everyone wrote down his or her answer. (The answer had been posted in their gym the whole semester) "Now we will go outside. Everyone has to run/walk for at least ten minutes. After everyone was outside, they began running or walking. Sakura had set her stopwatch that she brought to time the ten minutes. Sakura ran really fast. Soon the ten minutes were up and they caught their breath. After they were done, they went back inside. "Let's take a look at our grammar sheets," Nikki said. They all agreed. They were paired up to work with someone on the worksheet to help each other what they need to improve on. Tomoyo paired up with Eriol, Sakura paired up with Li, Chelsea paired up with Rita, and Nikki paired up with Zachary. Around 8:15, they finished helping each other.  
  
Next was music. Each of them tried practicing one at a time. Sakura wanted to play first. As soon as Sakura began, a beautiful, young woman came into the room from the ceiling. No one noticed her. She sat on Tomoyo's bedside and listened to the music. She smiled a faint smile while listening to her daughter. She was very proud of Sakura. When Sakura finished, the angel nodded knowing her daughter was doing fine. Then the woman floated through the ceiling once more. The next person, Eriol, played his recorder next. By the time everyone finished, it was time to go. "Bye everyone," Sakura said. "See you tomorrow," Chelsea said.  
  
Friday, the following day, in class they started the day out at school by studying Math. They reviewed angles, diameter, perimeter, circumference, what pie equals, and fractions. The class did a total of five worksheets! (front side only) "Boy this is a lot of work," Li complained. "It will be well worth it when the test comes," Tomoyo explained. By the time the class finished all five worksheets, it was already 11:10 in the morning, so the class got the next 20 minutes for free time. "How well do you know everything, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her. "Pretty good in everything," she replied.  
  
During lunch Li was looking out of the window thinking again. "Wow! What a lot of work we had for Math today!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I know…think about how long the test could be," Nikki said. "Li, I know something is wrong. Tell me. I will listen," Sakura told him. He shook his head no. "Looks like Li is blushing," Tomoyo said. "Huh? I AM NOT!" he replied and stormed away. Sakura watched him run away. Then Sakura sat back down and gulped down her orange juice.  
  
After lunch, Sakura's class reviewed for Art class. They got information on some famous painters and found out that for part of the final, they have to paint something. After 1 hours of studying Art, it was close to 1:30p.m. The class got a paper with information on it to study for gym and for music, the class needs to know how to play Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer, their 4 scales, and a song of their choice that they had played throughout the year. The class looked over all their information and by that time, it was 1:45p.m. "We are going to take a practice Final test over all the subjects. The test will not be as long as the Finals next week. It is just to see which items you may want to review over the weekend," Mr.Terada explained as he handed out the two pages front and back test. "You may begin." The whole class started their test. Most kids were on their final page by 2:40p.m. "Class is about to be dismissed. Here is the answer key to your test. Please check your work with it. Have a great weekend and be ready for Finals, Monday," he said as the class rushed out of the classroom.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, Zachary, and Li met after school before everyone went their separate ways for the weekend. "Should you all come to my house tonight from 5:00 to 9:00p.m., tonight instead?" Tomoyo asked. "What about 5:30 tonight, because I have to stay for Cheerleading until 5:00," Sakura said. "Ok," Tomoyo said. "Bye," Chelsea, Rita, and Sakura told them as they headed off to cheerleading practice. They got their uniform from their locker and headed outside. Outside at practice, Chelsea bent down so that Sakura could do a flip over her. All of the Cheerleaders did a routine with music and finally it was 5:00p.m. Sakura, Nikki, and Chelsea got their school stuff to study over the weekend and headed to Tomoyo's.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to make it!" Tomoyo worriedly said. "It's only 5:35," Sakura reassured her. The maid brought tea up for the eight of them again. "Lets review Japanese first," Zachary said. "Ok, and I will read the words and you will go one at a time telling me the words that they mean in English," Tomoyo told them. "What does otomo- dachi mean, Eriol?" He thought for a second. "It means friend." Tomoyo nodded then moved to Li. "What does Hai mean?" Li said, "How should I know?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Do you know what Hai means?" She pondered over it and finally said, " It means yes." Tomoyo nodded again then asked Nikki," What does Sen mean? It is a little harder." Nikki blurted out, "It means 1,000. Soon they finished studying Japanese.  
  
Everyone got out their 100-page book out called Suria: The Mysterious Woman and started reading. It is about a girl who has some sort of magic power that can turn back time or make people fall asleep. The woman was well known and she had put many people under her spell. Bing-Bong! Goes the clock striking 8:00p.m. " I think we should finish the book tomorrow and review for Art. For the next hour, everyone reviews painters and paints a few paintings. Soon it is 9:00p.m. "See you tomorrow," Tomoyo says as everybody leaves. "Be sure to keep studying."  
  
As soon as Sakura got home, she put Kero in his drawer to sleep, plopped herself on her bed and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning around 10:00a.m. She went downstairs and fixed a breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and milk. "PANCAKES!" Kero said flying down the stairs. "Kero!" she said as he came flying into the kitchen. "Well ok, but just a few bites." After breakfast, she went back upstairs. She practiced her recorder and studied for Art. With the time she spared between studying and going to Tomoyo's house, she roller bladed for a while. Soon it was 4:30p.m. Sakura came back to her house and watched T.V. until 6:00p.m. Then she made a baked potato and a salad for dinner. Then she headed over to Tomoyo's house.  
  
At Tomoyo's house, they read Suria: The Mysterious Woman. Most of them were at least on page 45. Everyone was really into the book. "Come to me…" a faint whisper called out. "Come to me…" Sakura quietly, without disturbing anyone, put her book down and walked to the door. "Sakura, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura turned around and Tomoyo and Li saw the lifeless eyes in Sakura. They knew something strange was going on. Sakura turned the bronze handle and closed the door behind her. "Umm. We will be right back," Tomoyo told them. "Just stay right there."  
  
"Sakura!" Li called out, "Stop!" Sakura didn't stop. She just kept walking. "Come to me!" the voice said. Sakura stopped at a door and opened it. She closed it before Li and Tomoyo got to it. When Li opened it, a strong wind was blowing and a light came on, but there was no sign of Sakura. He noticed a floorboard and saw that it had steps leading down from it. He quickly ran down the stairs. It seemed like an old dungeon. A few torches were burning and he saw Sakura walking towards a large pool of pretty deep water that was like a raging river. Li ran towards her. "SAKURA! STOP!" Sakura set foot on the water and started sinking…sinking down. The voice was heard laughing an evil laugh. Li caught up to Sakura as the water was shoulder high. He grabbed her hand, but couldn't pull her out. "Tomoyo, help me," Li said. Tomoyo helped Li pull Sakura out of the water. She finally was set free of the raging water. "Sakura! Sakura!" he said. Finally she woke up. They raced out of the dungeon faster than you could say run! "You'll be back," the voice said. A woman with black, long hair and a Chinese outfit on came out of the darkness (sort of looked like Su Yung) and watched as the three kids ran out of sight. " I thought with the Clow Cards being transformed, my life would be easier, but there are still are many strange occurrences," Sakura said as she caught her breath.  
  
Soon everyone was back in Tomoyo's room. Almost everyone else had finished reading the book, so after about 15 more minutes, the eight kids laid down their books and studied Art again. They looked over the study guide for a while. Halfway through the last study group of the semester, they checked their Practice Finals test. Everybody did pretty well. Out of 40 questions, the most missed was 18. That person was Li. The other seven people got less than ten wrong. By the time they went over the Practice Finals test, it was time to go home. Everyone got a good night's sleep. Sunday everyone that had worked in the study group, studied some more and got one last good night's sleep before the test on Monday.  
  
Monday morning had arrived. "Class, today's Final will be over Art. Tomorrow will be Gym, Reading, and Japanese. Then on Wednesday will be Music, Math, then Grammar will be your last final of the semester. As soon as you get your test, you may begin. When you finish it, I will give you a project sheet. There will be directions on it and you will have to follow the directions to paint your picture." Madison, Li, and the rest of the people in that corner were the last people to receive their tests. "You will have two hours to complete the test," Mr.Terada said. Sakura struggled to answer some of the questions. Who was the painter who specialized in painting flowers? "Oh that's easy," Sakura thought, "It's Georgia O" Keeffe." What are the three primary colors? "Hmm... Is it Red, Green, and Purple…or Blue, Red, and Yellow?" Sakura thought. Soon the whole class turned in their test and started on their painting. They had to write their name and surround it with things they liked or liked to do. "Class, time is up!" Mr. Terada explained. " I think I did pretty good on that test," Sakura told Tomoyo. "Me too. How about you Li?" Li just groaned. For the rest of the day, the class reviewed for their other tests and had free time.  
  
Everyone went home to study for Gym, to read for a while, and to review Japanese. The next day when the bell rang, Mr. Terada came in and handed out the Gym test. "Today and tomorrow's tests will be only one hour long and I can extend that hour to an hour and 15 minutes at most, so be prepared. As soon as you are done with the test, go outside and warm up. I will be outside as soon as everybody is done with the written part. You can practice until I get out there and then we will start. You have to run two laps. If you get under 12 minutes, you pass that part, if you get over 12 minutes, you fail. It is only ¾ a mile so it shouldn't even take that long. If you get under eight minutes, you get 10 bonus points," he said. Some questions on the written portion of the test were like- how many innings are there in baseball? and what is the average time to run the mile? Soon everyone had gotten finished and went outside. "Ready! GO!" Mr.Terada shouted as the kids made their way around the field. Of course, Sakura was first then Li was second. Towards the end were Nikki and some other kids. Finally Sakura finished – in five minutes and 12 seconds. The last runner before 12 minutes was Nikki at 11 minutes and 27 seconds. A few kids didn't make the 12-minute mark and failed that part of their test.  
  
By the time they got inside, it was 8:55, so the class got five minutes to rest before the Reading test. "THAT WAS THE EASIEST TEST EVER!" Sakura exclaimed as she talked with Tomoyo and Li. "I know, it was pretty easy," Tomoyo replied. "Class, clear your desks off for the Reading test. In this test you will read stories and answer questions about the story you just read. They will be multiple choice, short answers, and matching. Remember you have one hour- until 10:00a.m. We will stop then if everyone has finished. Begin." The first story was where a little four-year-old girl losses her teddy bear and looks for it everywhere and it turned out to be in the place she left it. After the story, there were 14 questions to answer. The next story is about a 10-year-old boy raising money for a new video game. After that story, there were 10 questions to answer. The third story was a poem about nature. After the poem, there were 7 questions to answer about it and then a question where you write a poem about anything you want as long as it made sense. It didn't have to rhyme, but it did have to have at least six lines/verses. The first part of Tomoyo's poem read:  
  
As daylight turns into darkness,  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me,  
  
As I listen to you, I am in great dismay,  
  
For as I listen,  
  
Listen to you,  
  
I sit down and start to pray…  
  
Sakura thought up a cool poem and Li struggled a bit. Soon, the Reading test was over and they took the final test of the day- Japanese. Almost everyone had a hard time with this test. On most of the questions, there were words in one language and you had to translate them into the other language. (English to Japanese or Japanese to English) A few were multiple choices and matching. It took almost everyone the entire hour to finish, but of course, Tomoyo finished first after 37 minutes of testing. At 11:10, everyone had finished. "At 11:30a.m., today and tomorrow, class will be dismissed so that you can go home and get a lot of rest," Mr. Terada explained.  
  
"I didn't think that Japanese test would be so hard," Sakura said. " I know, but I did good on it, or at least I think I did," Tomoyo replied. By the time they finished talking about the Finals they took that day, it was time to go home. "Don't forget to study!" Sakura reminded Tomoyo and Li as she rolled home on her roller blades.  
  
"You are home early today, sweetheart," Sakura's dad, Aiden, said. "Yea, remember, Finals were today." Aiden turned the page of his newspaper, "Oh yea, I forgot about that. How were they so far?" Sakura replied, " They were pretty easy so far except for Japanese. I failed that Final, for sure." Aiden shook his head," You didn't fail it. Trust me." Sakura ran upstairs to change into a blue shirt with a flower on it and some jeans. She took out her books to study for Grammar and Math. She did some math problems from her exercise book and checked her answers from the back since there was an answer key there. She had missed a total of 3 problems out of 30 problems, so she would have received a 90%. After a little bit of reviewing in Math, she worked in her Grammar book for approximately 30 minutes. Then Sakura wanted to take a break, so she took a little nap, only it wasn't little. She fell asleep until 9:00 that evening! Finally she woke up. Sakura quickly gathered her recorder and music and started to practice. Knock-Knock was heard on Sakura's bedroom door. "May I come in?" Aiden asked. "Yea," Sakura replied. "That sounded beautiful, honey. It's time to go to bed now, though." Aiden went over and kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Good- night, dad," Sakura said as he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. As he closed the door, he replied, "Good-night."  
  
The next day, Sakura got up late again. She put on her roller blades and headed out the door. "Tori! Wait up!" she called. "That's what happens when you sleep in, squirt," he told her. "Tori!" They met up with Julian on the way to school. "Hey, Sakura! How were your Finals so far?" Sakura blushed as she said, "Fine." Soon they arrived at school. "Did you remember to study?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as Sakura placed her roller blades in her locker and put her shoes on. "Yea, I remembered."  
  
"Class, take out your recorders. For the music test, I will call out your name in alphabetical order." Sakura said, "That means I am up first. Lucky me."  
  
"Remember to breathe," Tomoyo reminded her. Sakura started on her scales and played each note perfectly, but when she played Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer, she made a few mistakes. The song that Sakura chose to play as her choice song was a Lullaby. She played it good, except for one note. Then some other people played and the list got down to the "Ss" " Li, you are up now," Mr. Terada said. Li made his way to the front of the class, and played his scales and Rudolph really good. He chose to play a March. Soon the class finished their music test. Then they moved on to their Math test. On the test, there were angles to measure, shapes, addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division problems, and some other. Soon everyone had handed in their Math tests and they moved onto their final test- Grammar. Mr. Terada passed out the test. On the test there were questions that had to do with the Parts of Speech. The Grammar test was actually a short test. It was the front side and back side of one paper and the front of a second sheet of paper. The bell rang which signaled that class was over for the day.  
  
When Sakura got home she ran to her room and flopped down on her bed. "Finally! The Finals are over!" Kero overheard her conversation, "You seem happy." Sakura sat up, "Finals are over until next year!" Kero and Sakura continued the conversation for a while longer. Then Aiden called Sakura down to eat. They had mashed potatoes, noodles, and mixed vegetables. "How did you do on your Finals, Tori?" Aiden asked. "Good, as usual. How about you, squirt?" he asked. " Not very well on Japanese," she replied. "That's what happens when you don't study," Tori told her as he stood up to get more noodles from the pan on the stove.  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep that well that night thinking that she might fail a Final. "What if I failed a Final? It is 25% of our quarter grade. I hope I passed all the Finals with at least a C." After worrying about the outcome for an hour or so, Sakura finally fell fast asleep. The following day, Sakura got better and better about not being worried about her Final grades.  
  
Two days later, on Friday, Mr. Terada came in so the students can receive their Final grades. Sakura lost all of her confidence. "Most of you did very well on your Finals. Unfortunately some did not. The test that got the lowest scores was Japanese and the highest scores were received in Gym. If you got at least an average of a B on all of your Finals, come see me, and you will receive a bag of candy including chocolate bars, suckers, gum, and some hard candy and a little certificate that says- I PASSED FINALS WITH FLYING COLORS! I will give you a sheet of paper that says the subject, your percentage, and your grade. I will once again go in alphabetical order," Mr. Terada said, "Sakura Avalon." Sakura walks to the front of the classroom. "Very well done, Miss. Avalon. You have obviously been studying." Sakura says thanks and walks back to her seat. She looks at her sheet and her grades were:  
  
Art- A- 94% Music- A 96%  
  
Gym- A+ 100% Math- B 86%  
  
Reading- B 85% Grammar- B- 83%  
  
Japanese- C+ 80%  
  
  
  
"All right! I did really well! I qualify for the candy bag!" Sakura shouted. "So what did you get, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I got 3 As, 4 Bs, and a C+! I thought I was going to fail Japanese for sure!" Mr. Terada was down to the Ds now. "Miss. Daidouji! Nicely done." Tomoyo nodded, "Thanks!" Of course Tomoyo got all As on her Finals. "So what are you doing this weekend, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Probably nothing important- go roller blading or go to the mall."  
  
"Yea I'm not doing anything, either," Tomoyo replied. "Li Syaoran," Mr.Terada said. Li walked to the front of the class, grabbed his sheet, and sat back down. He quickly glanced over his sheet. "So what did you get, Li?" Sakura asked. Li looked up, "2 As and 5 Bs." Sakura was amazed, 'Cool! Hey Eriol, what did you get?" Eriol showed her his sheet. "Wow! All As and a B! Great job!" All four of them received a candy bag from Mr. Terada. "You all deserve this. You worked really hard this semester." Nikki, Chelsea, and Rita come over and all of the eight students discuss their grades. Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea also received the bag of candy, but unfortunately, Zachary didn't. He had an average of a C+.  
  
The students got the rest of the day to themselves since it was the last day of the year. In the morning, they stayed inside and played board games. Then they had a barbeque. After the barbeque, the students played games outside. At 2:00p.m. they left from Readington Elementary for the summer. As Sakura was walking Li came up to her.  
  
"Sakura," Li began, "Will…will you go out with me?" he finally blurted out. "Of course!" Sakura said and with that they walked off together hand in hand to their destination.  
  
  


End file.
